


Vacationing In the Comfort of Home

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, Lingerie, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Pet Names, Schmoop, Sleeping Together, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Stiletto Heels, Stilettos Used for Murder, Strength Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Will Finds Out, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Sequel to Ruined Date (Again). Fem!Will actually vacations, even if it's in Fem!Hannibal's house.AKA:An excuse to write Annabelle Lecter being smitten, Willow Graham steadily gaining more confidence, and both of them being content.





	1. Sunday

Willow Graham was hardly a very girly person. She liked flannel and boots and dogs, lots of dogs, but that didn’t mean that she was never girly. Every once in a while, when she felt tired and needed a break, she slept in lingerie, because it made her feel pretty. But, she’d stopped after a while of work, because people tended to just burst into her house and she didn’t want to embarrass herself. She’d painted her nails, though the paint never lasted long, in her field of work, so she hadn’t for a long while. Makeup was something she chose not to do, since she didn’t want Jack to complain of her taking too long to get to crime scenes. 

The point was, her job was a big reason that Willow Graham didn’t act very girly. Annabelle seemed intent on changing this, over the course of their “vacation.” Will wasn’t sure how she felt about it, because she was too busy feeling more cared for than any other time in her life.

“Willow, light of my life,” Annabelle called, as she entered her own house to be greeted by dogs, the first day of her vacation. Will peeked out from a doorway, uncertain, with Winston by her side. He was a good dog.

Once Annabelle saw her, she immediately walked over. Her steps were assured, so the dogs parted obediently, but Annabelle only pressed a loving kiss to Will’s lips, chaste, then pulled away to beam at her. Will had to look away, Annabelle’s smile too bright for mere mortals to look at.

“Oh, Darling, you are a wonder,” Annabelle purred, dropping her bags onto the dining table so she could press kisses into every inch of visible skin. 

“Why do you say that?” Will questioned.

“I didn’t expect you to trust me with your dogs,” Annabelle admitted, looking up at her from where she was kissing Will’s inner wrists. Will’s face flushed scarlet.

“It’s no big deal, really,” she stammered, looking anywhere but her girlfriend. 

“It’s a tremendously big deal, Honey!” Annabelle corrected, lifting Will off her feet so she could carry her through to the sitting room. Most of the dogs had wandered off to explore. “They’re your family. I swear to treat them with utmost respect. If you wished it, I’d have them each their own room, doghouse out back, and type of food.”

“Annabelle,” Will laughed, burying her face in the other woman’s neck. “I love you, but that’s too much. They wouldn’t know what to do with all that. Besides, they’d be lonely with one room each. They like to sleep in a big pile, since their a pack.”

“Of course, what was I thinking? I’ll get a large room for all of them to stay in,” Annabelle corrected, pressing more kisses along Will’s neck. “You’re so smart, Dearest.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so,” Will huffed, pushing Annabelle off for a second so she could reposition herself on the couch. When she raised her arms to the other woman, Annabelle was perfectly cuddled against Will in seconds. “I’m still not wholly convinced this isn’t just a huge firing party.”

“I fear you’ll die before Jack Crawford releases you from his grasp,” Annabelle hummed, cupping Will’s face in both of hers, allowing Will to feel delicate and priceless. “I hope to convince you, eventually, to run away with me before it comes to that.”

“Where would you have us run, oh Knight in Shining Armour?” Will laughed, giving Annabelle a teasing flutter of her lashes.

“I’d love to show you Italy, then everywhere else in the world,” Annabelle purred. “You could fish in the Mediterranean, then sleep in the finest silks in India. I’d give you a taste of the world, my Treasure.”

Will covered her face with both her hands, blushing up to her ears. Annabelle smiled, proud, then fiddled with one of Will’s curls. Will released a noise that sounded rather squeak-like.

“You can’t just say stuff like that!” Will complained, burying her face in Annabelle’s shirt to hide it more. “That’s so romantic and sappy. Don’t do that to me, Annabelle, I can’t handle it!”

“I speak only truths,” Annabelle responded, pressing a kiss to the top of Will’s head. “However, if it pleases you, I can tone down the loving ballads, if only so you’re comfortable while you’re with me.”

“That would please me,” Will admitted, looking up to see Annabelle’s smitten smile. “I love you, but that was a bit much.”

“Of course, Love,” Annabelle replied. “I only wish for you to be comfortable and showered in affection.”

“I might die if you shower me in affection,” Will stated, shoving Annabelle away, playfully. “You’ll tell me something dumb, but it’ll sound so romantic from you that I’ll die!”

“Something dumb?” Annabelle repeated, amused. “Oh, but, my Sweet, I only intend to show you how I see you, with words. I want you to know how much I’m willing to do for you. I would come back from the dead for you, my sweetest Willow. I am utterly smitten. I fall all over again with just a smile from you. You’re the most beautiful person, inside and out, I have ever met. I would, if possible, bear your children and name them all after you, just so they could know what true love looks like, my Darling-”

Will covered Annabelle’s mouth, forcibly cutting off the words. Her face was resembling a tomato. Annabelle smiled in response, kissing the hand covering her mouth. Eventually, after the blush had faded a bit, Will uncovered Annabelle’s mouth. It took nearly ten minutes, but Annabelle’s smile hadn’t faded.

“What do you wish to do, Willow?” Annabelle hummed, pulling herself and Will upright to sit across from each other on the couch. “Though we do have all the time in the world for this small vacation, I would like to have a brief outline to plan meals around.”

“Do you plan meals, Annabelle?” Will asked, honestly curious, tucking some of her unruly curls behind her ear.

“I like to be prepared,” Annabelle responded, leaning forward. She was so close, their breaths mingling, that Will felt, inexplicably, like two teenagers kissing under the threat of being caught. The thought made her blush, again, earning a curious look from Annabelle.

“S-sorry, I just thought of something embarrassing,” Will admitted, though she didn’t pull away. She found her heart pounding with adrenaline, despite no threat of being caught hanging over their heads, and she liked it. “What did you have planned this week, before I got time off?”

“I had planned to pester you into joining me for as many meals as I could,” Annabelle stated, eyes glancing towards Willow’s caved stomach, then returning to meet Will’s own eyes. “I fear that you don’t eat if I’m not there to feed you.”

“I’m going to gain a hundred pounds while I’m here, aren’t I?” Will teased, finally relaxing into having Annabelle so close.

“One can only hope,” Annabelle replied, her smile prideful and secretive, like she knew something no one else did. Will giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before getting to her feet. Annabelle, Will made note of, made a face somewhat similar to a pout.

“I don’t want my dogs to pee on your furniture,” Will explained. “I’m going to look for them. Would you like to join me?”

“To be away from you, for even a second, would be sin,” Annabelle claimed, rising to her feet gracefully.

They walked around, gathering Will’s pack of strays. Annabelle seemed thoughtful, as each dog followed Will around to find the others, until Will had all eight of them around her, licking at her hands and staring at her adoringly. Will released them into Annabelle’s expansive, fenced-off backyard, watching with a small smile as they all chased each other and played in the dying sunlight. Annabelle pulled Will against her body, relishing in how they fit together perfectly, Will’s head tucking under her chin like it was meant to be there.

“I know how married couples with kids feel,” Annabelle whispered, just to see Will giggle.

“I refuse to have kids,” Will stated, bending her neck so she could look at Annabelle upside down, her eyes wide and gorgeous. “I’d be an awful mother. I had the worst role model.”

“We don’t need kids, my Life,” Annabelle cooed, pressing kisses along Will’s hairline. “We have eight dogs. I hope they come to love me as much as they love you.”

“They will,” Will promised, a tender smile softening her face and making her look years younger. “Dogs love whoever their owners love, you know.”

Annabelle was struck silent. She buried her face in Will’s hair, pulled Will’s underfed body against her own, and allowed herself to feel overwhelmed with Will’s love. Will hummed a gentle tune, swaying slightly, and Annabelle found herself humming along subconsciously, body moving with Will’s. 

“I love you, Willow,” Annabelle whispered.

“I love you too, Annabelle,” Will replied.

 

It was much later, after Annabelle had stated that she would prefer not to sleep with eight dogs on her bed, that Will allowed the older woman to give the dogs their own room. It was large, spacious, and had a large, plush rug that the dogs immediately rolled and laid on. Will kissed the top of all eight of their heads, giving them a brief hug. Annabelle patted their heads, just so Will would laugh at her. Annabelle loved her laugh.

“Do you want to sleep together?” Will asked, as they closed the door behind the dogs. Annabelle stumbled, not expecting Will to be the one to bring up the option.

“I would love to sleep with you by my side,” Annabelle whispered, pulling Will into a hug. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to ask.”

“Annabelle, don’t exaggerate,” Will giggled.

“I would never, Love,” Annabelle promised, pressing kisses into her hair. “Are you sure that you’re okay sleeping together?”

“I’m fine with it,” Will assured her, smiling. “So long as you don’t suffocate me with hugs and blankets.”

“I will endeavor not to,” was the best Annabelle could offer. Willow laughed, but didn’t retract the offer to sleep together. Annabelle had to resist thanking every religious figure she could think of when, half-asleep, Will nuzzled into her chest.


	2. Monday

Annabelle had expected Will to be fidgety the first day their vacation started. She was a woman who worked herself into the ground, then tried to go farther. Whether it was boat engines, stray dogs, Crawford’s murdered bodies, or even just simple repairs around the house, Willow Graham was constantly in motion, doing something. Annabelle found this as enticing as anything else about Willow, but she’d been struck smitten by Will’s comfort to just lounge with her Sunday evening, until they both fell asleep in Annabelle’s sheets, mid conversation.

It was no surprise to Annabelle that Will fidgeted in her seat while Annabelle made breakfast. Will’s gaze darted around, as though searching for something to do. She started playing with her hair, braiding her curls, pulling her fingers through to unravel the braid, then redoing the braid, on an endless repeat that only made Annabelle imagine her with all of her hair braided around her head in a crown. It was an incredibly tempting image. Annabelle wondered how to broach the subject of doing hair, which would, of course, lead to other things.

“Annabelle,” Will muttered, appearing unexpectedly by Annabelle’s side.

Annabelle didn’t let her surprise show, only smiling at her briefly, then returning to the french toast she was making. 

“Is something wrong, Dear?” Annabelle asked, gentle.

“Not especially,” Will murmured, voice just above a whisper and getting softer with each syllable. “Do you want to have a…”

Will trailed off, her eyes staring resolutely at a spot on the stovetop. Annabelle had no idea what she wanted, for once, so she placed the finished french toast on a plate and set the pan off the heat, turning to face Will fully. Will glanced at her, quickly, but her eyes returned to the stovetop near immediately, her face going a charming shade of red.

“Speak up,” Annabelle huffed, amused. “I will give you anything you want.”

Will’s blush darkened. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Annabelle tilted her head. Will ducked her head.

“Good morning kiss,” Will whispered. “I thought that, since you’re a bit of a romantic, you might enjoy-”

Annabelle couldn’t let Will continue without wrapping her arms around Will’s waist and pressing a kiss to her lips. Then, another. One more. Okay, maybe a few more. Until Will was laughing out-loud, her earlier embarrassment forgotten as she forced Annabelle to stop by pushing her face away, gently.

“You know me so well, Darling,” Annabelle hummed. “I hope, by the end of the day, you’ll be comfortable enough to just kiss me. I’d welcome it anytime, anywhere, in front of anyone. In fact, if you’d like to make Agent Crawford uncomfortable and angry, I have so many ideas of where we could kiss-”

“Annabelle, no!” Will laughed, flapping one of her hands like it could disperse the words, the other hand gripping Annabelle’s shoulder. “You haven’t even told me one of those ideas, and I can already tell that I won’t like any of them.”

“I feel we should be open about our relationship,” Annabelle stated, arms tightening around Will’s waist. “I’d prefer to scream it to the world, but I could relax if we just screamed it to Jack Crawford, for now.”

“You’ve made your affection very clear to basically everyone,” Will argued. “Anyone who doesn’t know that every word I speak makes you fall harder for me is a dead body. Blind people can see your loving smiles. Deaf people can hear your ballads. Mute people want to scream at you that they get it. Annabelle, you are not subtle.”

“Being subtle is vastly overrated,” Annabelle commented, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek, then returning to the stovetop. 

“I see,” Will hummed, nodding knowingly. “It isn’t as though you might just be possessive?”

“Light of My Life, do I seem the type?” Annabelle teased, glancing almost coyly at Will out of the corner of her eyes.

“I feel like you would be the type to want matching shirts,” Will said, tilting her head and looking knowingly at Annabelle. Annabelle had to hold in a shiver at how intelligent her Willow was, how knowledgeable she was about every aspect of a person- breaking them down to their fundamentals with only a look. “I think, if you could, you would mark my whole body so that nobody else would ever dare approach me.”

“Am I such a selfish lover?” Annabelle asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. 

“No,” Will scoffed, her smile coy. “You would only mark me so entirely knowing that I would mark you in return. I can see it in your body language, your eyes.” Will slung an arm over Annabelle’s waist. “You want us to own each other. It should scare me off, but I find that it doesn’t.”

“You’re going to make me burn breakfast,” Annabelle warned.

“Why’s that?” Will questioned, baffled. “You already knew all of this.”

“Knowing and having the love of my life, light of my life, apple of my eye, pure ambrosia state it outright, with perfect understanding and your face- Those are two very different experiences,” Annabelle offered casually, flipping over the french toast with a spatula. “Amazingly, both of them end in me wanting to kiss you, but only one of them results in burnt breakfast.”

“I’m beginning to think you have an obsession with kissing me,” Will commented, idly.

“I hope for it to become a hobby,” Annabelle stated, taking immense pleasure in Will’s blush. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. Will huffed at her, but it was teasing. Annabelle felt adoration and love wash over like a wave. She was tempted to burn breakfast, but Will left to let the dogs in. 

 

Annabelle left Will alone to read and relax until noon, on the dot, when she popped up in the doorway of the study with a smile and love in her eyes. Will set down the book. She knew that the combination of Annabelle’s lips curved that particular way, plus the shine of pure devotion in her eyes, meant she had a plan that Will wouldn’t agree with or she was about to wax poetically some more to Will. Either way, she deserved Will’s full attention.

“Will, I want to buy you everything gorgeous in the world, if only to see your own beauty enhance them,” Annabelle stated.

“I’m aware,” Will stated, nodding and ignoring the faint blush on her cheeks. “You’ve made that pretty clear.”

“And you’ve made very clear that you won’t accept any of those gifts,” Annabelle added.

“I won’t, no matter what you try,” Will agreed, nodding again.

“I’m going to throw away all of your bras then buy you a thousand more, all of them more comfortable to move in,” Annabelle offered.

“Why do you have a problem with my bras?” Will asked, leaning her head against her palm to stare at Annabelle sideways.

“Because they are atrocious and torn and old,” Annabelle replied, walking further into the room. “You can pay me back for the bras.”

“How?” Will questioned, amused and curious.

“Every dollar I spend, just give me about ten kisses,” Annabelle explained, sitting primly in a chair across from Will. “I believe that will accomplish all of our goals.”

Will considered Annabelle for a long moment, her amusement eventually breaking through in a laugh. Annabelle opened her mouth, but Will held up a hand to stop her.

“I know you’re serious,” Will assured her. “I believe you. I just can’t believe that the Annabelle Lecter, with the pristine suits and perfect hair and manners to make old-school gentlemen feel inadequate- that Dr. Annabelle Lecter- is bartering to buy me bras so that she can have an excuse to kiss me more.”

“Does it please you?” Annabelle offered, leaning back in content.

“Very much,” Will huffed, still grinning. “Do you really want to buy me bras that bad?”

“I do,” Annabelle replied. “I want you to be more comfortable with being feminine, Willow. Despite what Jack Crawford believes, you can be feminine while also being outstandingly brilliant. Ms. Katz, for example.”

“You say that, but you just find me inherently attractive and want to see my feature accentuated,” Will suggested.

“Of course,” Annabelle said, blunt so that Will’s cheeks would colour again, pleased when they did. “You are very attractive, Willow. Both mind and body. I love you in your flannel, but I would love it if you were in comfortable bras on top of that. I’ll even buy you sports bras, if it makes you more comfortable.”

Will looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She was, suddenly, nervous and shy all over again. Annabelle thought it was as charming as ever, waiting patiently for the smaller woman to piece her thoughts together.

“Is it bad if that does make me feel more comfortable?” she wondered aloud.

“Who told you it was bad?” Annabelle offered. “Sports bras are supportive and comfortable in an active job. They often last longer than a lot of bras with clasps and lace, and I don’t even want to touch upon how uncomfortable metal wires are when you have to constantly bend over examination tables.”

Will had relaxed in increments throughout Annabelle’s small monologue. She seemed almost comfortable, by the end of it. Annabelle gave herself a mental pat on the back, for putting that ease in her shoulders. The blush had almost faded, but Annabelle didn’t feel too terrible. Putting confidence into Will’s shoulders and face made her infinitely pleased.

“I feel as though you’re using me to push a feminist agenda,” Will commented.

“I am pushing a feminist agenda,” Annabelle responded, flicking some hair over her shoulder. “If wearing comfortable bras is pushing a feminist agenda, count me in.”

Will’s face finally broke into a grin. She got to her feet, pulling Annabelle up with her. She hugged the taller woman, burying her face in Annabelle’s collarbone. Annabelle returned the embrace. Will’s hands started on Annabelle’s back, but slowly drifted down and around until she they were on Annabelle’s sides. She looked up so they could meet gazes. Annabelle obliged.

“I wish I was as gorgeous as you, Annabelle,” Will hummed, eyes softening. “I’m all bones. I feel like I’ll stab you with my elbows, one day.”

“I am more than okay with that if it means more hugs,” Annabelle assured her. Will huffed out a laugh, but Annabelle continued, “And kisses.”

“You are obsessed,” Will told her, but kissed her anyway.


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lingerie in it, but there's no sex. In case you're uncomfortable with it, only the second half has any. Enjoy!

Will was willing to admit that the new bra was more comfortable. Though it had come from several hours of Annabelle making her model every article of clothing in the store she’d chose, it was a relief to have a bra she felt she could sleep in. It was soft! And, it was comfortable! Will rubbed one of the other bras against her face, wondering if she was weird. If she was, Annabelle wasn’t saying anything about it.

Annabelle didn’t wear a sports bra. Will learned this because Annabelle was more than fine with Will watching her get dressed. Annabelle’s breasts were larger than Will’s, just in general. A small part of Will wondered if they would fit in a sports bra. They did fit, rather nicely, in the smooth, black satin that Annabelle chose to cover them with. Her bra looked, honestly, like a sports bra with clasps and bigger cups.

“Is that a sports bra for big boobs?” Will questioned, lounging on top of Annabelle’s unmade bed in only a sports bra and pair of holey panties.

“I suppose,” Annabelle replied, tone thoughtful. “It’s rather comfortable. My back used to hurt, before I found this bra.”

“I can go weeks without wearing a bra and nobody notices,” Will explained calmly. “Your breasts are alarmingly large, compared to mine. Are you disappointed?”

Annabelle looked amused by the question, meeting Will’s eyes as she stated, “Everything about you is beyond any expectations I’ve ever had, including your breasts.”

“That’s romantic,” Will complained. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Annabelle hummed, pulling a sweater and slacks from her closet. The wine red colour highlighted the red in her eyes, the black slacks hugging her wide hips comfortably. Will looked down at her panties, which were several sizes too big, had badly stitched holes all along the top, and were spotted with bleach stains.

“I feel like you should be disappointed in something about me,” Will commented.

“Like what?” Annabelle purred, sitting on the bed beside her to look down at her adoringly.

“My panties are holey,” Will began. “I have those stretch marks, too. I probably have acne scars. My hair is never brushed.”

“I’d love to buy you more panties, if you’d like,” Annabelle listed, eyes closing in bliss. “Those stretch marks only tempt me to kiss them, which I’m very willing to do whenever you’d like me to. I haven’t seen any acne scars, but I should probably gaze adoringly at you more often, just to make sure. I’ve meant to bring up your hair, because I would love nothing more than to brush it out and braid it, or anything else you’d allow me.”

“You’re weird,” Will grumbled, blushing and looking away.

“I love you too,” Annabelle chirped, running her hand up and down Will’s arm soothingly. “Are you worried about your looks?”

“No, I just feel inadequate because I compare myself to perfection,” Will muttered, looking pointedly at Annabelle.

“I will do my best to build up your confidence until you never doubt your looks ever again,” Annabelle promised, lifting Will’s arm so she could pepper it with kisses. “My gorgeous, perfect girlfriend.”

“I love you too, obnoxious, basically perfect, girlfriend,” Will hummed with a teasing smile.

 

Willow sat in Annabelle’s study, alone in the other woman’s house for the first time. The psychiatrist had received an urgent call from one of her patients, the poor soul on the verge of commiting suicide. Will had been the one to urge Annabelle out of the house, only half an hour ago, with soft mutterings of how she’d be fine and she wouldn’t break anything. Annabelle had only parted after a final, lingering kiss and a delicate promise to be back to make up for all the potential kisses this occurrence would force her to miss.

Annabelle’s affection for Will was obvious, especially to someone with a mind like Will. She loved Will’s tiny body and her head of curls. She adored Will’s voice, though Will wasn’t sure if Annabelle herself had realized yet how she looked whenever Will spoke- as though the world could end and she’d still hang onto every word Will spoke. Will had never had a lover who was so smitten with her, but especially not one who loved her mind and body. It was one or the other, with others, but Annabelle seemed to enjoy crushing all of Will’s expectations beneath her heels.

Will had decided, when she’d driven home to pack and get her dogs, that it was long past due time to reciprocate that blatant affection. Or, at least, show Annabelle that her affection was reciprocated. Will had wanted to before, but Annabelle seemed almost overwhelmed by any hint of Will’s affections. It seemed to make her almost intoxicated with love, which was odd to Will. Simply stating obvious facts to Annabelle drove her to want to leave Will covered in kisses.

So, instead of saying anything, she decided to show Annabelle. This started by getting in Annabelle’s shower. She was quick and perfunctory, as she always was, and she had to keep her nerves up when she used Annabelle’s shampoo and conditioner, then the fluffy loofah with actual liquid soap. Will stepped out with a towel around herself and went to Annabelle’s impressively broad supply of hair and makeup supplies.

Will stuck to what she knew. She brushed out her hair, the curls separating so easily that Will vowed to ask her girlfriend what conditioner she used. Toweling off the leftover dampness, she brushed through her hair once more, the curls loose and hanging just past her shoulders. Will had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could pick up Annabelle’s makeup.

She applied with a shaky hand, but old habits die hard, so her lines were pretty good. Will knew, from high school and Beverly ranting to Price and Zeller, what colours suited her complexion. Luckily, Annabelle owned what seemed like an entire store’s worth of makeup. 

Light grey eye shadow made the specks of silver in her eyes pop. Masquera and a simple line of eyeliner, both black, made her eyes larger and her lashes longer. She forewent foundation or blush, since she was doing all of this for Annabelle and she didn’t want Annabelle to kiss off her hard work. Instead, she applied the darkest shade of red lipstick that Annabelle owned, making her look dark and dangerous. She felt her nerves flare up at the sight of herself, looking like a drowned chihuahua in makeup, but she was too far along to stop here.

Will hadn’t purposefully packed her lingerie. She just tended to hide it in her suitcase. It was simple, really simple. She’d been told, once, that red looked good on her, so it was red. A strapless bra that had been her most comfortable, before her new influx of sports bras, with its satin sheen. Will was devastated that it was too loose, having lost weight in the months since she’d last worn it, but she carried on.

That boy shorts slid on, also a bit loose, with the garter belt hugging her stomach. Her nerves only increased as she pulled on sheer, red stockings to attach them to the garters. She sat for a moment, literally shaking in Annabelle’s room, then forced herself to get up. The lingerie was looser than usual, which was making her more nervous, but she wouldn’t let it discourage her.

Instead, Will threw open Annabelle’s closet and dug through it until she found a large, red sweater. She tugged it on before she could second guess herself, the sound of tires over pavement telling her that she’d either spent longer than she thought on everything, or Annabelle had gotten done faster than either had expected. Either way, Will pulled on the sweater and jogged downstairs, hiding her lower half behind a doorway as the front door opened.

“Welcome back,” Will whispered.

“It must be,” Annabelle replied, smiling broadly. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Will nodded, silent. Annabelle’s smile broadened, but the compliments pouring from her mouth couldn’t shrink the tiny flare of nerves that made her want to turn back. Annabelle only got closer and closer, until Will dropped to her knees and pulled the sweater over her legs so it covered her body. Annabelle stopped, shocked.

“Are you okay, Darling?” Annabelle asked, approaching more cautiously.

“I did something for you, but you probably won’t like it,” Will explained in a release of pent up anxiety. “I lost weight, so the bra doesn’t fit and the shorts don’t either. I don’t even know if you like satin and the garter is probably crooked and I used your shower for nothing-”

“Willow,” Annabelle murmured, dropping to her knees beside Will. “Listen to me. I don’t know what you did, but I can assure you that there is very little that could do that would upset me.”

Will chewed on her bottom lip, uncaring if the lipstick got on her teeth, but eventually nodded. Annabelle got to her feet first, then held out a hand for Will. She hesitated for a moment, then took Annabelle’s offered hand and stood up.

Annabelle’s first thought was that she’d never known Will’s legs were so long. Clad in red stockings that disappeared beneath the sweater that Annabelle eventually recognized as her own. Slowly, Will’s rambling words came back to her. Her mind whirring, she slowly helped Will take the sweater off. 

Annabelle hadn’t thought Will could be more gorgeous, but that had been before she saw her in red lingerie. Despite Will’s complaints about her inability to put on garters and her factual statement that they were a bit too big on her, Annabelle was breath taken. Will’s innocent face in makeup, her unhealthily thin body just waiting to be filled so it could fill in the lingerie. Annabelle couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss Will.

“You’re a work of art,” Annabelle whispered, her hands sliding over Will’s skin. “How can I convince you to never wear clothes again?”

Will’s nerves shattered as she laughed, her curls falling into her face as she rested her forehead on Annabelle’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to show you that I was as smitten as you are,” Will admitted. “Are you convinced?”

“No,” Annabelle hummed. “You’ve only made me more smitten, so it’s unlikely you’re as far as I am.”

“Dork,” Will whispered, hugging her closer. “I’m glad you like it.”

“How could I not? I’d have to be blind not to see how attractive you look,” Annabelle stated. 

“I love you.”

“I adore you.”


	4. Wednesday

“I’m almost concerned that Jack hasn’t called me to convince me to come back to work, yet,” Will admitted, allowing Annabelle to hold her in her lap before they got out of bed for breakfast.

“I told him I’d sooner skin him than allow you out of my sight,” Annabelle responded, basking in her girlfriend’s skin against her own.

“Annabelle,” Will muttered reprimandingly.

“You deserve a chance to relax and be smothered with affection,” Annabelle argued, fingertips counting the jutting ribs on Will’s sides. “Besides, it isn’t healthy to be this thin, Darling. I’ll put you on a diet with a timetable, so that you subconsciously remember to eat.”

“Don’t skin my boss,” Will ordered. “I need that money so I can save up for more lingerie and dogs.”

“I could provide for-”

“No, Annabelle.”

Annabelle pouted for a moment, but didn’t argue. She was too busy running her nails softly down Will’s back to hear the smaller woman purr faintly, in the back of her throat. It was an incredibly charming sound.

“I asked Ms. Katz and Dr. Bloom both to keep him from calling you,” Annabelle explained, so that her girlfriend wouldn’t worry about it. “You’re mine for the week, unless he calls you in a way that doesn’t attract their attention.”

“Thank you, Annabelle,” Will whispered, smiling up at the taller woman. “I’ve never felt better in my life. Thank you.”

Annabelle kissed her, then started peppering kisses all over her face. Nose, cheeks, eyelids- Annabelle couldn’t convince herself to stop. Will only laughed, allowing Annabelle to do as she pleased. This only encouraged Annabelle. She didn’t stop until her phone rang on her nightstand and Will gently urged her to answer it because, if she didn’t, Will would feel guilty.

“Hello?” Annabelle spoke curtly into the phone, no matter how hard she tried to sound polite. Will giggled behind her.

“I just figured I’d call you to give you a fair bit of warning,” Alana Bloom replied, her voice gentle. “Freddie Lounds asked why Willow wasn’t at the crime scene today. Nobody told her, but she deduced that she’s at your house, so you might see her sometime soon.”

“Thank you, Alana,” Annabelle hummed, thoughtful. “That was very thoughtful of you. Do you mind giving the phone to Jack Crawford, please?”

“Of course,” Alana chirped. “He’s right here.”

There was a brief hum of distant conversation, but Annabelle was patient. Eventually, Jack answered the phone.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter,” he sighed.

“I’m not angry,” Annabelle stated, voice prim, “I’m just very disappointed.”

“Dr. Lecter-”

“I will send you a postcard from Florence,” Annabelle promised, stroking Will’s hair so that she wouldn’t complain. “Willow and I will enjoy ourselves very much on the extension of our vacation.”

“Dr. Lecter, I need Graham to come in on Monday-”

“You must not need her so terribly if you’re talking to Freddie Lounds,” Annabelle commented. “In fact, you probably don’t need her ever again, if you have Freddie Lounds. We’ll elope.”

“Dr. Lecter, you’re being unreasonable,” Jack argued. “Graham would never agree.”

“How do you feel about eloping, Darling?” Annabelle asked, holding the phone closer to Will so Jack could hear her response.

“I’ve always wanted a beach wedding,” Will responded, sighing dreamily. “The beaches in Europe are supposed to be gorgeous. Could we get married on the Mediterranean Sea?”

“There you have it, Mr. Crawford,” Annabelle said to Jack, then added, to Will, “Yes.”

“Dr. Lecter, please-”

“You might see us again, Mr. Crawford,” Annabelle murmured. “But, I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

She hung up, turned her phone off, then tossed it back onto the nightstand. Immediately, before the phone had even landed, Annabelle crawled back to Will, burying her nose into her neck and wrapping the tiny woman in her arms. Will sighed, content, a smile brightening her face.

“We aren’t eloping, Annabelle,” Will stated.

“Let him be scared, for once,” Annabelle replied.

Will hid her smile in Annabelle’s hair.

 

Will was pretty open to Annabelle brushing her hair. Annabelle had her sit in the study, wrapped in a blanket with a glass of wine and several dogs to keep her company, and began by simply running her hands through Will’s curls. They bounced back into place, but Annabelle was too smitten to find them anything other than charming.

“Your hair is gorgeous, Will,” Annabelle commented.

“I’m glad you think so,” Will hummed, sipping the wine. “What do you want to do with it?”

“I want to French braid it, for now,” Annabelle explained, running the brush through easily. “If you’ll allow me to do more, I’d love to later.”

“We’re dating,” Will stated. “You can do whatever. As long as, you know, I can play with your hair, too, sometime.”

“There is very little that would make me happier,” Annabelle replied, embracing her girlfriend. “I love you.”

“You’re a smitten fool,” Will commented, sipping the wine some more.

“I adore you.”

“I love you too, Annabelle.”

Annabelle spent hours braiding, undoing the braid, then doing another braid in Will’s hair. Enough time passed that Will finished an entire book, contemplated murderous penguins, and counted how many books were on one of Annabelle’s bookshelves. She was tired.

“Annabelle, can we go to bed, now?” Will asked. “I’m exhausted. Wouldn’t you rather sleep?”

“I’m sorry, Dearest,” Annabelle cooed, embracing Will from behind. “I got caught up in your hair. It’s gorgeous. Forgive me?”

“Carry me to bed,” Will teased with a weary smile. “Then, I’ll forgive you.”

Annabelle lifted Will into her arms, bridal style, without another word. Will’s face went pink, then red, then an odd shade of purple, before she finally buried it in Annabelle’s neck to hide it. The taller woman could feel the heat radiating off of Will’s flushed face.

“Darling?” Annabelle inquired, concerned.

“I didn’t expect that,” Will squeaked. “That’s so attractive. You’re so strong. Oh my God.”

“Willow, are you okay?”

“I’m in love. That was amazing. How much do you bench? Never mind, don’t tell me. I might die if I know. Can you really carry me all the way upstairs?”

Annabelle laughed, but did carry Will all the way upstairs. Will was smitten. She rewarded Annabelle by showering her face with kisses, then letting Annabelle do the same. They didn’t end up going to bed, Will’s exhaustion forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Captain America's birthday! Celebrate responsibly and please set all fires outside of forests!


	5. Thursday

Annabelle, to Will’s utter shock, wasn’t out of bed. Every other day that week, she’d been up and about before seven, luring Will out of bed with conversation, coffee, and breakfast. It was nearly noon, according to the alarm clock that Annabelle unexpectedly had on her nightstand. Yet, here she was. Still fast asleep and curled around Will. The only difference between now and how they’d fallen asleep was that Annabelle had managed to roll Will into all of the blankets and was now holding the burrito tight enough that Will couldn’t escape.

Will had been up, now, for nearly half an hour, and she really had to pee. She squirmed in the sweltering heat of the blankets around her, Annabelle’s grip tightening subconsciously. Will huffed, wiggling until she was facing Annabelle. It took a lot of maneuvering and grunting, but she eventually managed. 

“Annabelle, I need to get up,” Will stated, worming one of her arms out of the blankets to poke Annabelle’s face.

“No,” Annabelle replied, burying her face in the blankets and holding Will tighter. 

“I need to pee, Annabelle,” Will complained, squirming.

“I love you,” Annabelle responded, voice muffled in the blankets. 

“That’s not fair, Annabelle!” Will muttered, huffy. “I really need to pee.”

Annabelle, still half-asleep, pushed herself up into a sitting position. She stared at Will, who only had one arm out and looked vaguely like a flushed burrito. Annabelle shuffled over until she was kneeling over Will, then she flopped on top of her. She buried her nose in Will’s neck.

Will had to hold it for another hour before Annabelle actually got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, okay? The next one will be longer, I swear!


	6. Friday

Will wandered around Annabelle’s house, searching, halfheartedly, for any weakness the woman had. Any embarrassing interests or celebrity crushes; anything that made the unobtainable therapist more human, at least a bit. A few of the dogs either followed her, as she peeked in through every door she found, or sat in her wake, tired of her. She thought that was pretty reasonable, all things considered.

Annabelle was, according to her, going to deal with Jack. She’d said so with a murderous glint in her eye and in her sharpest pair of stilettos, her hair perfectly braided and her entire demeanor radiating murderous energy. This was all because, in the very early morning, Annabelle had had to chase Freddie Lounds off the property. Annabelle had actually used a broom, to Will’s shock and amusement, and had been convinced that it was all Jack’s fault.

So, Annabelle berating or murdering Jack, Will was left to wander around. She had considered putting on her lingerie again, but her curiosity won over. That, and the fact that Will had been in five rooms. 

Most of them, admittedly, were very boring and standard guest rooms. A bed, a nightstand, and a desk. The beds were striped of sheets and blankets, presumably because even Annabelle Lecter didn’t have eight dozen sets of bedsheets. There was a faint layer of dust, the farther along Will went, that implied Annabelle hadn’t been cleaning very much. That made sense, since she was incredibly distracted by lavishing Will with affection.

After an hour of wandering and finding nothing, Will huffed and stormed into Annabelle’s bedroom. She sat down hard on the bed, making it bounce a bit beneath her. She was put out by the lack of anything interesting in Annabelle’s house. The kitchen was fully stocked, the rooms were huge, and her closet was colour-coordinated. The dogs didn’t follow Will into the bedroom, because Annabelle had trained them not to in the span of five days. Because Annabelle was great at everything.

A small part of Will told her she should feel bad for looking for her girlfriend’s weaknesses. The rest of her was furious that she couldn’t find any. Will sighed, releasing a breath through her nose, and closed her eyes. She thought about Annabelle’s mannerisms, her actions, her expressions.

Annabelle, when annoyed or angry, tended to tense up. Her chest rose up, as though she could intimidate the foe into backing down and submitting to her immediately. She seemed more amused, more often than not, by people’s attempts to anger her. When Will had been stabbed, Annabelle’s face had fallen into an expression of grief, but something more. A sort of, “No, not again, never again,” that had confused Will.

Will had been awake long enough to see Annabelle bristle at the man who’d stabbed her. She fell unconscious as Annabelle took off her shoes. That had also been confusing. The calm, collected chef had appeared almost animalistic, her movements deliberate and angry. She had been about to pounce, Will had no doubt of that. That didn’t even bother her, not really. But, the stilettos. Had she removed them for a reason? 

Slowly, Will sunk into Annabelle’s thoughts. She saw herself stabbed, the blood soaking into the nice clothes. She felt the rage, the desperation, the fear, the grief. She looked up, into the face of the man who’d done this, and heard his slurs. She saw herself, one more time, then removed her shoes. Because, when comparing, stilettos hurt worse when entering the neck.

Will opened her eyes and sat up. Without thinking or knowing where she was going, she stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, opened the door to the pantry, and stared down. Eventually, she found what she was looking for. She could only get halfway down the stairs before she had to sit down, her eyes distant as she considered the clean, metallic edges gleaming back at her.

Annabelle only sighed when she found Will. She still looked composed and controlled when she sat down beside Will, her posture stiff. She didn’t look apologetic, but that fit with Will’s theory, so it didn’t bug Will all that much. Will was still pretty out of it, all things considered. It took a while of pure silence for Will to speak. Annabelle waited patiently.

“You’ve killed people,” Will whispered.

It wasn’t a question.

“I have,” Annabelle agreed.

“Do you want to kill me?” Will asked.

“No,” Annabelle admitted, her shoulders slumping. “There’s nothing I fear more than you dying.”

“You’ve done so much for me,” Will murmured, her eyes narrowing at the cement floor. “You helped me through Encephalitis, you’ve helped calm me down, you’ve convinced me that you love me…”

Will was quiet, for a moment.

“You convinced me that I could be loved,” she muttered, bowing her head. “Why, Annabelle?”

“Willow Graham,” Annabelle huffed, sounding affronted. “I love you. I have never lied about my emotions for you. You are everything to me. I love you more than life itself.”

“Why can’t I have anything normal?” Will questioned, throwing her hands up in the air. She wasn’t sad, she was furious. Annabelle hadn’t expected that. 

Will got to her feet, pacing the floor of, essentially, Annabelle’s murder basement. She looked fed up. It was a very attractive expression, which Annabelle kept to herself, just this once, because Will looked about ready to throw one of the metal tables at Annabelle’s head. Which, if Annabelle was honest, would also be pretty attractive.

“I’ve got a dumb guilt complex, a dumb anger issue, a dumb dog obsession, a dumb job, a dumb boss who pushes me past my dumb limits, and a dumb girlfriend who kills people,” Will growled, gesturing wildly at absolutely nothing as she spoke. “A dumb girlfriend who is also inappropriately turned on by this conversation!”

“I apologize,” Annabelle offered, crossing her legs. “I will endeavor to be more discreet.”

“Don’t do that!” Will ordered, making Annabelle jump slightly. “You’re so caring for me! You’re always trying to make me feel good about myself, and boosting my confidence, and telling me that I’m okay the way I am, and everything else! You murder people! Why can’t you be a hateable bastard, you bastard!”

“Willow,” Annabelle sighed softly. “I do all of that because I care about you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Not anything,” Will stated sharply, her eyes narrowing at Annabelle. “Not once, ever, have you offered to break up with me, or let me break up with you. What is with you? You want me all to yourself, so that you can feed me, appreciate me, and kiss me? Why the fuck? Stop swooning, Annabelle!”

“Willow, I love you,” Annabelle said, plainly. “I want you to be happy and healthy. However, I am not willing to give you up. To anyone.”

“What if I cheat on you?” Will suggested.

“I would kill them,” Annabelle answered.

“That was a really obvious question,” Will muttered, rubbing her arms harshly. “Why’d I ask that? That was dumb. Annabelle, what if I kill myself?”

“I would never allow you to cause yourself harm,” Annabelle responded.

“What if I turn you into the police?”

“Will you?”

“What?”

“Will you go to Jack Crawford and tell him that you’ve caught the notorious Chesapeake Ripper?”

Will was struck silent. She hadn’t realized that Annabelle was the Chesapeake Ripper. Slowly, Will turned away from Annabelle and stared at the cement. She had never felt more loved, more cared for, more like life was actually worth living, than when she was with Annabelle. Annabelle, who had stood up to Jack Crawford for her, mutilated a man beyond recognition for her, and so much more. Will pursed her lips.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she whispered, frustrated tears filling her eyes. “I love you, goddammit.”

“Willow-”

“You can’t kill anyone else, Annabelle,” Will ordered, meeting Annabelle’s eyes straight-on. “No one else. You have to promise me that you will never kill anyone else. Promise me, Annabelle.”

“I promise,” Annabelle breathed, getting to her feet to approach Will cautiously. “I swear on my life, Willow. As long as you stay by my side, I will never kill anyone ever again.”

Will took a deep breath, then opened her arms. Annabelle swept forward, picking Will up in an embrace. She only hugged her, her face buried in Will’s neck, her arms tight, her hand spread over Will’s back. Her breaths were shaky. It occurred to Will that Annabelle hadn’t expected Will to allow her to hug her, ever again. It made Will laugh, which cause Annabelle to look up at her questioningly.

“You know you want to kiss me, you insufferable sap,” Will stated. 

Annabelle kissed Will, her eyes falling shut at the mere press of their lips. Will knew, in that moment, that she didn’t care of Annabelle broke her promise. As long as Annabelle was there, hugging and kissing her, Will could accept it. Will let her eyes fall shut as she returned the kiss. It lasted until their knees gave out and they had to go upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday will be lighter and posted sooner. Look forward to it.


	7. Saturday

Will knew Annabelle was awake. The older woman kept pulling her tighter and tighter, as though they could merge into one being and spend eternity together. Will found the image irrationally romantic and blushed. Intense, near-murderous adoration was for Annabelle to feel, not Will.

“Darling, I can hear your mind working,” Annabelle purred into Will's ear, said woman humming in affirmative. “Would you like to tell me? I can try to help you sort through your thoughts.”

“Will you miss me, Annabelle?” Will asked, turning in Annabelle's arms so they were face to face. “You know I'm going home after today, right? I won't be here all the time.”

Annabelle had a disgusted look on her face.

“Must you?” she grumbled. “I am more than happy to have you move in, dogs too, if they're necessary, any day you like.”

“If I spend too long with you, you'll convince me to pose nude for one of your photos, quit my job, and have sex in Crawford's office,” Will argued.

“That's a terrible argument,” Annabelle replied, smiling gently. “I would love to convince you to do all of those things. I've been meaning to mention-”

“No. We are not having sex Crawford's chair.”

Annabelle murmured something that sounded vaguely like , “maybe tomorrow, then,” under her breath. Will opened her mouth to argue, but Annabelle gently took her hand and began kissing the tips of her fingers and every joint. Will cursed herself for blushing, she should be used to this, but was struck silent for a moment.

“You won't convince me, Annabelle,” she muttered.

“Not tonight,” Annabelle hummed.

 

Annabelle did, eventually, allow the two of them to get up. That didn't mean she allowed Will to separate from her, she kept Will pressed against her as though Will would vanish, but she did allow them to move around the house, if only to stop Will's fidgeting. 

“Annabelle, are you going to stay like this all day?” Will questioned, referring to the fact that Annabelle was holding Will in her arms like a teddy bear, using her murderer strength and murderer height to keep Will off the ground.

“I would stay like this forever, if you'd allow it,” Annabelle cooed, her grip tightening.

Will’s face flushed a pale pink, but she allowed, “Maybe, next time we take a vacation.”

“Next time?”

If Annabelle were a dog, her tail would've broken something. The sheer amazement in her voice made Will feel somewhat guilty. She gripped Annabelle’s arms, wrapped around her stomach.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “You wanted to show me Florence, didn't you?”

Annabelle was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she turned on her heel, swept them both back into the bed, and began peppering Will's face and neck with kisses. Will squeaked, the pink on her face darkening as Annabelle kissed the stretch marks along her stomach.

“Light of my life,” Annabelle whispered reverently. “My joy, my hope, my dream, loveliest, most gorgeous, stunning, so smart, darling, dearest, perfect…”

Annabelle trailed off, her lips mouthing more sappy nonsense that made Will's face scarlet.

“I love you,” Annabelle told Will.

“I adore you,” Will replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end. We've had a good run. Look forward to more one shots of Annabelle and Willow. If enough people like it, I promise they'll get married. Annabelle already has it all planned out.


End file.
